


Late at Night

by WitchoftheMareBeast



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, they sure are Gay As Hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7826512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchoftheMareBeast/pseuds/WitchoftheMareBeast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viola goes out late one night to help Zachary and ends up pissing off her girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late at Night

Calliope pressed the cloth gently against the open wound.

  
Viola winced, grinding her teeth slightly to withstand the sting, though tried not to make any sound. Calliope was already angry beyond belief at her for going out so late, but to not tell her she went out and come back with a concerning injury really set her off. She let Viola have it, telling her how stupid she was to go out and do something so dangerous. She, nevertheless, had set out to instantly start cleaning her up, while sneaking tiny licks of the blood dripping off of the wound every now and then. It was gross, but Viola allowed it. Calliope dabbed the cloth against the wound, applying pressure to be sure it stopped bleeding, constantly asking if she was feeling okay in the head, and over all acting like the nursemaid she would never act like.

  
And Viola got sick of the repetitive questions.

  
"Stop asking. I told you I'm fine."

  
"Don't try to make this seem better than it is. I'm pissed the fuck off at you."

  
Calliope's words were bitter and aggressive. Viola expected it.

  
"Don't be so mad though. I was just trying to do a good thing."

  
Calliope stopped pressing down. Then, removed the cloth from the cut. She reached over and grabbed the bandages. Viola recognized the expression on her face. The one that meant that any more talking would result in a giant, screaming argument, but she wasn't about to back down. Neither were the type to do that.

  
"Zach was in trouble, Pea."

  
"Don't 'Pea' me. You should have taken me with you."

  
Viola snickered. "What, so you could have those assholes ganging up on him for a snack?"

  
Even if Calliope was in a mood, a smile twitched on her lips.

  
"Don't make me laugh. I'm mad at you."

  
"Then stop being mad. You would have rushed out if it were Pellegrino or Athan in that situation."

  
Calliope froze for a moment, and then continued to wrap the bandage around her arm. Viola still couldn't have told her the full story, only because she didn't know the full story. Zachary had sent her a flurry of rapid texts about how he was being followed by some gang and that he was getting kind of scared. Viola had said to go to the nearest store, tell her what it was, and she'd meet him there to walk him home. Unfortunately, by the time she arrived, they had Zachary on the ground, his wallet in hand, and blood dripping onto the pavement.

  
Pissed, Viola had immediately fought back. She raised her hand, and the wallet was sent flying out of the grasp of the man holding it, done with only a mere flick of her wrist and some magic from across the way. After a moment's hesitation, she decided he should go with the wallet and sent him flying back onto the pavement. All she had to hear from the remaining standing men was "oh fuck, it's a witch, it's a witch!" to know that none of them were of any magic bloodline. All of them human, and all of them annoyingly stupid.

  
She'd punched one man in the side, and round house kicked the third. When they were all on the ground, taken care of, and his wallet retrieved, she scolded Zachary for not using the magic he was fully capable of using to defend himself. He was fine in the end, but one of the men decided he'd have the last laugh by reaching forward with a blade and swiped a slash on her arm. Viola was sure he was aiming for her side, but luckily missed.

  
She got Zachary home and was sure to make sure he was okay enough to be left alone, but the second she walked inside the house nearly two hours later, all Calliope had to do was smell the blood from upstairs before she was running down them, asking what in the hell happened.

  
Which, lead to now. She was furious, and Viola wasn't even moderately sorry.

  
When Calliope finished patching up the cut, she leaned forward all of the sudden, pressing her lips against Viola's cheek. Viola cast her an askance glance, but didn't bother when Calliope lowered her head to lightly nip at Viola's neck with her fangs. Not enough to break skin, but it was gesture Calliope did when she was in the mood to forgive. A demonstration that she could bite down and cause damage, but chose not to.

  
"Come back upstairs with me." Calliope whined gently. "The bed got cold without you."

  
Viola smiled gently. It was almost sunrise and neither of them had apparently slept much, so going back to bed sounded like a good plan.


End file.
